character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tricky the Clown (Canon)/Christian Higdon
Summary Tricky the Clown is a recurring character in the Madness Combat series. He started out as an assassin hired by the Sheriff and later became the primary antagonist of the Tricky saga. Up until the end of Madness Combat 7: Consternation, Tricky used the power of the Improbability Drive in order to revive repeatedly, run and jump at extremely high speeds and gain superhuman hand-to-hand fighting skills which allowed him to render the mightiest of enemies helpless. He has been killed eleven times (8 times by Hank, once by Jesus, once by Sanford and once by himself), has been resurrected as a zombie once after being pinned to the marshmallow by a streetsign and possesses the ability to warp the fabric of reality. Tricky has killed four different characters in the series. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, higher with Reality Warping. High 8-C as Demon Tricky Name: Tricky the Clown Origin: Madness Combat Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Zombie clown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master in Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 2, 4, & 8; Capable of surviving intense damage. If he is to die, the Higher Powers shall resurrect him), Fusionism, Telekinesis, Summoning and Creation (Can summon buildings with several Agents inside of them), Flight, Transformation. With the Portable Improbability Drive, he has Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Resurrection, Regeneration (Mid; can heal from having his head ripped off) and Transmutation. As Demon Tricky, he gains Large Size (Type 0), Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack and Size Manipulation. As Purgatory Tricky, he gains BFR, Portal Creation (Can drag people to the purgatory realm through portals), Gravity Manipulation, Summoning, Creation, Flight, Immortality (Type 2 and 4. When killed or damaged in the Purgatory Realm, he comes back near instantly, completely unharmed) in the Purgatory Realm, Duplication, possibly Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: Building level+ (Can fight on par with Hank), higher with Reality Warping. Large Building level as Demon Tricky (Fodderizes Hank with ease and normally kills him) Speed: Supersonic (Blitzes Hank over and over again) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Called down a large building) Striking Strength: Building Class+. Large Building level as Demon Tricky Durability: Building level+ (Can take hits from Hank casually. Took a train going from one end of a cliff to the other with no harm). Large Building level as Demon Tricky Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range, higher with powers and weaponry Standard Equipment: Any number of melee and ranged weapons, foremost amongst them a street sign with an exclamation mark on it. Occasionally wears a metal mask Intelligence: He is proficient in fighting and using weapons, but he is insane and thinks of the entire war as a "game" Weaknesses: Tricky is absolutely insane and resurrects people who can kill him for fun. If the Portable Improbability Drive takes extensive damage, he loses a lot of his powers. His immortality is not reliable, as sometimes the Higher Powers don't resurrect him at all, although it's more reliable and faster than with Jesus and Hank. Can be permanently killed if attacked within a crack of the Purgatory Realm, although specifics about what exactly kills him is unknown Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 8